Camp Jupiter vs Camp Half Blood
by Zeus the Optimus Maximus
Summary: The epic battle between Camp Jupiter vs. Camp Half Blood The Greeks Vs Romans First Fan Fiction Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Jupiter vs. Camp Half Blood

Percy's P.O.V.

"Go, Go, Go the Romans are upon us!" Only our best cabins were chosen to bear the Achilles cures those cabins were the Ares, Nike, Athena and the cabins of the big three. I taught the camp the way how a Roman fought so we where ready to fight. The Ares and the Nike cabin were practicing the phalanx formation, Hephaetus cabin had about ten fire users, there were about seventy son's and daughters of the big three, the Appolo cabin was in the trees there were about seventy of them, the Athena Cabin had put up a command tent in the back and had about Seventy campers to, about 35 Appolo campers were on the backs of pegisi to do ariel combat.. Let me get this straight each cabin had at least sixty to seventy Campers. The Ares, Nike, Athena, and Apollo had seventy Campers all the big three campers combined were seventy. The rest of the cabins had sixty. So that was about 1540 campers. 280 of those campers were invisible. The Hephaestus cabin had put traps of Greek fire to bow out the chariots and the Ares campers had chariots with skeletol horses with breath of fire. The Hephaestus cabin had made two bronze dragons that some of the Ares cabin would be put on They also made about 30 catapults that were enchanted to auto reload. Each of the Hades children had summoned about 350 of greek sparten shades each that would be able to fight the over all they had about a 9940 strong armie 8050 undead and about 1540 living. The Roman armie was the same number but it was 8050 living and 1540 undead. There were only 20 giant eagles so that wasn't a the Romans advanced the phalanx started to lock shields making a wall of spears about eighty feet wide. The rest of the Ares, Nike, and the Athena cabins behind them. The phalanx was seven demigods thick and forty demidods long. The Romans were one hundred feet away when one of the leaders yell "Pila" a minute after that "Fire." The Romans threw their spears the campers rose there shields to protect themselfs against the 8050 spears that were thrown at them. The spears bounced harmlessly off their shields. The sparten shades advanced in front of the phalanx to defend against the charging lares. The sparten lares made a shield wall with spears bristling over the top of their round shields, that was forty spartens long (eighty feet long.) and 201sparten thick( 402 feet long ) the sparten were able to battle living and the lares. As the lares clashed with the spartens the spatens stared to work together. One by one every lare was returned to the Underworld. As the spartens fell behind the Ares phalanx the Romans started to advance. The Pegusus stated coming towards the eagles, the eagle were defeated but a few campers had cuts a over them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's P.O.V.

As our shades retreated behind the Ares phalanx the Romans surged fowored. As soon as the Romans were in

range I yelled "Fire!" All thirty catapults hurled rocks as big as S.U.V. all hit their targets taking chuks of the enemy away.

Will Solace's P.O.V.

As the catapults launched the first wave of rocks into the Romans I yelled "Fire in the hole!" My archers shot a volley of arrows most finding their targets.

Reyna' P.O.V.

We were losing badly as the Greeks shot volley after volley of rocks and arrows, all we could do is raise our shields above us to protect ourselves. After ten minutes we lost five hundred soldiers. They were either killed or wounded.

I had taken enough of this "Fall Back!" I yelled. The order was relayed up and down the lines so that everyone was back at base. "Do you see what happened when you declare Octavion!?" I practically yelled at him.

"We have already lost all our lares and about five hundred men do you see what happens!" "The greeks only lost about twenty shades!" "Then we should bring Hannibal and the scorpian ballistaes in with us."

Octavian then I heard the yells of warriors. "Great they pursude us." I ran out side to see a giant war ship coming down from the clouds. It passed over head to the Greek camp "Great now they go a war ship."

"We're dead and it's all your fault!"

Chiron P.O.V

As the war ship set its self down the cargo hold opened and seven new people came out Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo and two other demigods.

The seven demigods cae up to me . "What's happening here?" asked Leo. "We are at war with Romans." Clarissa came running up. "We only lost twenty shades Chiron, the Romans lost all their lares and five hundred warriors."

"the Romans are coming the Romans are coming!" Stand ready!" Not a second to soon that we were ready the Romans came charging out of the woods. "Archers fire!" I heard Will Solace yell. "Fire in the hole!"

I heard The cries of the soldiers getting was horrible "Cease all fire!" I cried out The Romans hit our phalanx. Then a giant war elephant charged out torwds the camp. "Stop that elephant!" "Do not kill it just put it to sleep."

I commanded to Will.

Percy's P.O.V

One of the Centurions came towards me I reconised him as Octavian. He started fighting me but I got a lucky shot I swept him off his feet and I took the butt of my sword and knocked him uncouinciouse

-Two hours later-

The Romans retreated back to their camp. There were only now four thousand Romans. We had lost over half our shades and ten soldiers. We had now 5680 warriors and shades and the Romans had 4000 warriors.

"I say we see if they want a peace treated." I said. "Not with Ocatavian still alive he would want to destroy down to the last person." Piper said. "I'll go see." Ten minutes of hiking I spotted the Roman camp.

I put on Annabeth invisibility cap and went inside the main tent as I took it off I saw a person behind a curtain. She stepped out and she paled at the sight of me. "What are you doing here Greek?" "I came to see if you wanted

"Kill him kill that Greek!" I turned around to see Octavian glaring at me. "You heard me kill the Greek!" "Octavian. " Reyna said exasperated "If you won't I will." He threw his spear at me and...


	3. The Finale Battle

The finale battle

It went clear through my sheet and shattering the tip. The expression on Octavian's face was priceless, "What the heck?" "Sorry I forgot to tell you that you can't kill me!" I said . I shoved past Octavian and he fell right into the red hot coals "MOMMY!" Ops I didn't mean to do that Octavian I thought sarcastically.

As I made my way back to camp the Hephaestus cabin was setting up traps and all the other stuff they had. The Hermes cabin was playing nasty pranks on the Romans like putting centaur blood in their blankets ( This causes pain but not death), stealing their weapons, and making mass panic by letting loose a drakon into the Later

-Ten Hours Later-

We had moved to a huge field that was two miles long and two miles wide. A harsh war horn sounded in the distance. It was the sound of the Legion approaching It is now the finale battle against the Greeks and Romans.

I rallied our shades into a phalanx . Behind the shades were our soldiers in a shield wall formation. On the other side of the field were the Romans they were advancing with shields in front of them and shields on top of them to block the arrows, spears sticking out the front and they had about twenty scorpion ballistae. The Romans were wearing silver helmets and chest plates, sandals, wooden shields, and a red tunic under the armor.

As they approached another war horn sounded, the army of Posidean.

At least 200 Cyclopes were all dressed in golden armor like us, bronze helmet and chest plates, circular golden shields they were pulling huge catapults at least thirty of them.

As soon as they got to our lines they formed another line phalanx on the two sides of the shade's line phalanx.

"Spears down!" I ordered. I ran back to Will Solace "Get ready once they get in rage aim for the slits in between shields!" "Yes sir!" Will said. I went back to the Hephaestus cabin to round them up. "Jake!" "Yeah?" "As soon as the Romans get in range hoot in front of them so the get scared." "Yes sir!"

**A/N Please review so I can start updating faster**

**If you want to know how they looked look up spartens and legionaries pics. **


End file.
